Tu es un lico
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Début triste, fin heureuse. Où ça débute en coucherie et ça finit en couple...


Harry avait couché avec Draco. Il avait couché avec la personne qu'il aimait. Ça lui avait fait mal, Draco n'avait pas été tendre. Il avait les fesses en feu, et un peu en sang. Il venait de le faire. Ce n'était pas un endroit rêvé, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avec elle les regardant en plus.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait rêvé. Lui qui rêvait d'un peu de tendresse, celle que sa famille ne lui donnait pas. Celle que ses amis refusaient de lui donner, parce que ça ne se faisait pas. On ne fait preuves de tendresses qu'avec les gens de sa famille ou avec son petit ami. Lui on lui destinait une petite amie, de grande préférence Ginny, mais même pour ça il n'était pas normal.

Il préférait les garçons, ce garçon. Celui de Serpentard, celui qui venait de le baiser.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait qu'on l'aime. Pas de loin, comme ses amis, pas comme sa famille, qui faisait ça pour son bien. Et ce soir il avait craqué, il s'était abandonné dans les bras violents du prince des Serpentards. Il avait succombé à son amour, il l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait donné sa première fois, celle que même Oncle Vernon n'avait pas pu lui prendre.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait tellement mal, de le voir se relever, de le voir l'ignorer, comme si c'était normal. N'avait il pas le droit à un peu de tendresse ? D'amour doux ?

Non.

Il ferma ses yeux, non. Il n'avait pas le droit à son amour. Il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir de cet amour dont il rêvait. Il devait juste obéir à tout ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Il devait se contenter de ses miettes de bonheur. Il devait laisser le sang couler. Son sang, rouge, avec des reflets argentés. Il n'était pas normal. Il ne devrait pas avoir cette, ces, chose(s) sur sa tête. Il n'aurait pas dû suivre son coeur ce soir. Il aurait dû fermer son coeur quand il en avait encore le temps. Il n'aurait pas dû rêver de ce moment, il n'aurait pas été déçu. Il n'aurait pas dû aimer.

Et maintenant son cœur se brisait.

Et il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

○°○°•●•°○°○

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait baisé Harry Potter. Il avait baisé le Sauveur de l'Angleterre. Il l'avait dominé. Il était plus fort que lui. Il l'avait démoli ! Les autres ne le croiraient pas quand il leur dire !

Il finit de nouer sa cravate. Il marchait, vainqueur, vers la porte. Il avait dominé Harry Potter ! Il posa sa main sur la poignée lorsque…

Un bruit.

Un bruit écœurant, il voulait vomir! Un bruit ! Il tomba au sol. Il se tourna vers Potter. Il voulait mourir, il voulait se vider par tout les trous. Ce bruit…

Au dessus de Potter, une boule blanche, nacrée, pure. Elle ressemblait à un cœur. Elle se déchirait. Elle se brisait.

Impossible ! Ce, Potter, il ne pouvait pas !

Potter, on le croirait mort. Les rayons lunaires semblaient traverser sa peau, tellement blanche, trop. Il était nu, sur les pierres du sol. Il avait une tâche carmin qui se répandait sous lui. Du sang. Rouge et argent. Argent !

Draco courut vers le Sauveur, non, c'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas de corne !

Il n'avait plus de corne.

Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde magique, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, il, il était un lico ! Il avait été béni par une licorne ! Il était la personnification de la magie ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa corne avait été arraché ? Pourquoi son cœur, son cœur, s'était brisé ? Harry ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Il était avec la belette femelle ! Il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir coucher avec lui un jour ! Il n'aurait… Merlin qu'avait il fait ?

○°○°•●•°○°○

\- Pott… Harry ? Harry ! Merlin, HARRY ! hurla le Serpentard.

Pourquoi criait il ? Pourquoi était il encore là ? Pourquoi avait il tellement mal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à ouvrir ses yeux ? Il voulait le voir, il voulait le voir pour toujours. Pourquoi était il anormal ? Ça aurait été tellement simple si il n'était pas un monstre.

Pourquoi le Diable lui avait il fait pousser une corne sur son front ? Pourquoi avait ce poussé en une nuit ? Pourquoi Oncle Vernon l'avait il vu ? Pourquoi avait il arraché sa corne ? Pourquoi avait il eu tellement mal ? Pourquoi l'avait il vendu ? Pour 20£… Pourquoi sentait il encore sa corne être touché ?

\- HARRY !

Une larme, il venait de sentir une larme qui n'était pas à lui. Draco ! Draco pleurait ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Draco ! Il semblait triste, confus.

\- Draco ? murmura t il.

\- Merlin, tu es un lico ! Tu m'aimes ! répondit l'autre incapable de bouger.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis ?

\- Tu es un lico ! Tu es la magie ! Et tu m'aimes moi ? souffla le Serpentard.

Il était la magie ? Un lico ? Attendez, il avait dit quoi ?

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? paniqua Harry.

Est ce qu'il y avait un petit espoir ?

\- Oui, ton cœur s'est brisé et la magie me l'a fait sentir, grimaça t il.

\- Oh.

La magie lui a fait sentir. La magie l'avait fait souffrir. La magie, lui, le faisait souffrir car lui l'aimait. Il pleurait de douleur. Il pleurait parce que la magie le faisait sentir. Il n'avait pas eut peur pour lui, un lico (c'était quoi comme monstre ça encore ?), mais il pleurait sa douleur. Il l'avait… Réveillé ? parce que c'était de sa faute si il souffrait.

\- Je suis désolé, je, je vais essayé d'arrêter ça… souffla difficilement le Sauveur.

\- Non ! Tu, enfin, c'est normal que je sente ça ! C'est, euh… normal, tu es vivant et tu es un lico.

C'était parce qu'il était vivant que Draco souffrait ? Le fait qu'il vive faisait du mal à son douloureux amant ? Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! Il l'aimait ! Pourquoi faisait il toujours du mal à ceux qui l'aimait ? Ses parents, Sirius… C'était parce qu'il vivait ? Il, il. Il devait mourir.

Il se leva. Il passa à côté de Draco, il faisait ça pour lui. Il marcha vers la fenêtre, pour Draco. Il frissonna, pour Draco. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, pour Draco. Il ne méritait pas Draco. Il faisait souffrir Draco. Il devait mourir. Draco n'avait pas à souffrir parce qu'il ne savait pas se gérer seul. Il faisait du mal à Draco en vivant. Il mourra pour Draco. Il posa un pied sur le rebord. Le second. Pour Draco.

○°○°•●•°○°○

Que faisait il ? Pourquoi il allait vers la fenêtre ? Pourquoi il posait…

\- NON ! hurla Draco en tirant Harry en arrière. Mais est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Non mais tu es pas bien !

\- Mais, murmura Harry, tu as dit que tu souffrais parce que je vivais. Pourquoi tu…

Une baffe lui fit baisser les yeux. Oh, il voulait se venger de sa douleur avant qu'il ne meurt ? Ah, et bien, oui, si Draco le voulait. Il avait fait souffrir Draco? C'est normal que Draco le frappe. Peut être même que c'était une forme d'amour ? Comme pour Oncle Vernon ! Draco l'aimait ! Il le frappait !

Inconsciemment, il tendit sa tête, un sourire fou au visage. Ses yeux, autrefois terne, brillaient de folie et d'envie. La boule au dessus de lui brilla un peu plus fort, comme un spasme. Il se ressouda un peu. Oui, en faite Draco l'aimait comme Oncle Vernon, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas tendre ! Draco savait qu'il était un monstre anormal, mais il l'aimait quand même, comme Oncle Vernon l'aimait ! Draco l'aimait.

○°○°•●•°○°○

Draco eut un mouvement de recul, il avait frappé Harry ! Oui il l'avait aussi fait il y a même pas une heure, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était un lico ! Merlin, il l'avait frappé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la douleur sourde au fond de son cœur disparaissait ? Pourquoi Harry le regardait comme ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il redemandait à se faire frapper ?

\- Merlin Harry je suis désolé ! s'écria Draco.

Il prit un Harry perdu dans ses bras. Il le sera bien fort.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la voix étouffé mais curieuse de Harry. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- SI ! cria le Serpentard.

Il poussa Harry devant lui. Il lui tint ses épaules, le mettant bien en face de lui. Il voulait qu'il voit qu'il était sincère. Pourquoi semblait il si fou et désespéré devant lui ?

\- Je t'aime. Mais je sais que tu es avec la bel… Ginny, que je t'aime ne changera rien, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu préfères cette… fille. finit il avec dégoût.

\- Hein ? Mais non. Je t'aime, mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu m'insultes tout le temps, tu m'as baisé. fit il avec incompréhension avant de finir dans un murmure. Sans tendresse.

\- Tu … ?

Draco était surpris, il l'aimait ? Mais, l'autre connasse disait qu'il sortait ensemble ! Elle mentait ! Harry l'aimait lui ! Il s'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son Harry.

Une magie chaude et réchauffante sortit de Harry. Une aura blanche les recouvrit. Maintenant ils étaient inséparables, ils s'étaient tout avoué.

Une mignonne petit corne poussa sur le front du Sauveur, là où il n'y avait qu'un rond blanc boursouflé. Harry rougit et tenta de la cacher avec ses mains, il ne fallait pas que Draco voit sa corne de démon !

Draco prit ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es magnifique.

○°○°•●•°○°○

Le lendemain, un trio de Gryffondor où l'on trouvait un roux, une rousse et une brune cherchait leur ami. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. La rousse s'étouffa de rage. Le roux regardait bêtement vers la table de Serpentard. La brune analysait avec joie et intelligence la table verte et argente. Leur petit brun avait un petit truc en plus ce matin, ainsi qu'un plus gros blond mais ça Hermione le savait depuis quelques années donc elle se concentra sur le petit truc. Une corne ? Étrange, elle ne connaissait pas… En tout cas, le nouveau couple était très mignon, ainsi plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

\- Merlin, Harry est un lico ! s'étonna Ron.

\- Un lico ? lança la brune avec avidité.

Finalement Ron allait peut être manger chez les Serdaigles aujourd'hui, histoire que ce ne soit pas lui qui se fasses éponger par la Née Moldue la plus (jolie) intelligente de sa génération.


End file.
